


Like a River Flows

by ParadoxicalPuppy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overwatch - Freeform, PreOverwatch, these losers assume they're feels are unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalPuppy/pseuds/ParadoxicalPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Memories from Gabe and Jack's early days.  Bad first impressions and falling in love, meeting the family.<br/>No real plot, just a series of moments when inspiration hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surely to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Gabriel’s first time meeting each other was smooth as fuck… not   
> Young Gabe and Jack.  
> Rough Drabble.  
> (AKA Gabe thinks he has chill, Gabe has absolutely 0 chill)  
> ((Any feedback is appreciated as I'm only just getting brave enough to try sharing writing, also help with nicknames and such from Gabe would help XD))

 

The day Jack Morrison arrived at the training barracks the sun was shining bright in the cloudless blue sky, families hurried around collecting keys, carrying bags and getting lost trying to find the dorms.  He paid his cab and threw his bag over his shoulder, watching the others flit around before making his way to the reception to collect his keys and find his room.

And room mate, some guy called Gabriel.

The receptionist had taken one look at him, one look at the name and handed the key over with a look that was almost apologetic.

Good start. He thought carefully, trying not to worry just yet.

As he neared the door he heard loud talking.  He couldn’t make out what was being said but as he neared he realised  that was because they were talking in Spanish, and Jack had never had an ear for languages.

The door to the room was propped open with a boot, letting some air circulate, no one had been inside for a few months so the room had gotten stuffy and dusty.

“Well… looks like this is me” he thought to himself looking at the number next to the door and quietly pushing the door open more for him to step in.

Gabriel had his back to him, kneeling on the floor and digging through his suitcase, already in the process of unpacking and making the room his.  He held his phone against his shoulder, so all of his actions seemed uncomfortable yet it looked second nature, like this was how he went about most of his activities.  There was a guitar propped against the bunk bed, clothes half put away in one of the drawers and to Jacks surprise there was a stack of pots and pans put just to the side.

This man looked like he had packed everything including the kitchen sink.  
Jack cleared his throat as Gabriel stood, tossing something in the general direction of the wardrobe.

Gabriel spoke as he turned, informing whom ever he was speaking with that he would be a second, one hand going to the phone while he dusted the other off on his jeans ready to greet the other man.

His face had been quite relaxed, lips quirked in a faint smirk of amusement from whatever had been said in his phone conversation, but as he stuck his hand out to the new comer his expression seemed to turn intense.

“Gabriel Reyes” he greeted as Jack accepted the handshake.

“Jack Morrison, nice to meet you” he replied wondering what he had done to warrant that look.  It was almost a glare, had he been hoping for someone else? a friend? the look was a little intimidating.

“Pleasure” Gabriel  said as he had already started turning back to his phone call and suitcase “I’m top”

“…Excuse me?” Jack asked, just about to duck out of his bag strap.

“Bunk” he pointed “I dibs top bunk” he said kneeling down and rubbing his face.

“Oh..sure, that’s fine” the blonde said carefully.  

Gabriel said something in Spanish then brushed it off like it was nothing when Jack apologised for not understanding.

Jack started taking out his few belongings and putting them away, frowning to himself as he heard Gabriel’s voice sounding angry, and he was sure he heard his name in among the Spanish.

Excellent start.

—–  
_“I’m a fucking idiot”_ he sighed rubbing his face, ‘I’m top?’ really, fucking hell Reyes. He thought, rubbing his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Sorry? I don’t speak Spanish” Jack had apologised with a wide eyed blink.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” he said waving his hand.  At least he could talk freely without worrying he would pick up on what he was saying on the phone.

_“Angela, I have seen an angel and his name is Jack Fucking Morrison”_

_“What are you talking about, Mano?”_

_“My new roommate, he is beautiful” he almost growled “Tell Mamá, I’m going to get her that Son in Law"_

_"Gabriel are you serious?” she laughed “He just walked in and you want to marry him?”_

_“We’ll have a bunch of kids, a dog and a house in the country, he has a ridiculous farm boy accent so I bet he’ll like that”_

_“What if he joined up to get out of the country?” she replied with amusement_

_“Then we will get an apartment in the city and a cat, I don’t fucking care”_

_“Love at first sight, how sweet, what did you say his name was? I need to tell Mamá and Abuela so they can be prepared”_

_“His name is Jack and he is too beautiful”_

_“Don’t cry, Mano, I’m going to go and plan the wedding, good luck! Please be nice, don’t scare away the angel farm boy"_

_"What are you trying to say, Mana?”_

_“Not a thing, Gabriel, not a thing, bye!”_


	2. Darling, So it Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds his type.  That type is ‘Asshole with a heart of gold’  
> AKA Jack gets a crush  
> Pre Overwatch, Young Gabriel Reyes, Young Jack Morrison  
> Any feedback is appreciated, I might stick these on Ao3 when my laptop is back and I’m self conscious about writing >.>

 

* * *

Gabriel yawned wide as he walked, tugging his beanie a little as he stalked down the hall way towards his room.  He probably shouldn’t have stayed for a drink after work, he was going to be tired in the morning.  Tired Gabe was not a fun Gabe, but he’d had a tough shift of restraining himself from punching out drunk assholes.

Really, bar tending probably wasn’t the job for him.  He’d much prefer getting into bar fights with the assholes than serving them.

The free drinks with the boss at the end of the night had soften the sharp edges of annoyance bordering on anger.

His thoughts on work stopped abruptly when he noticed something on the floor by his door.

On closer inspection he realised it wasn’t a something it was a someone. Sitting by the door, back against the wall with his arms across his stomach, fast asleep.

_“Qué chingados?”_

Gabriel frowned, squatting in front of his room mate, he was about to reach over and pinch his nose to wake him.  That was until he noticed a bloodied lip and the small sack of clothes he had taken with him to the laundromat were still crumpled and dirty.

“Ey, Papí” Gabriel nudged his leg, “Morrison, wake up Niño”

Jack jumped awake and blinked up at Gabriel in confusion before huffing and rubbing his eyes “What time is it?” he asked.

“Late, what are you doing out here? what happened?” he asked offering him a hand to his feet.

“I lost my key” he grumbled while Gabe unlocked the door.

“Right, and it attacked your lip?” he asked giving him a look “You can’t lie to me, unles-” he paused.  When he turned the room light on he was able to get a clear look at Jack’s face.  His lip was split, still bleeding faintly but he had a nasty, deep purple bruise across his nose, cheek and eye, causing it to swell.  "Jesus, Jack" he breathed then growled “What the fuck happened?”

Jack groaned and sat on his bunk, using his shirt to mop his nose and lip. 

Gabriel was about to start growling when he didn’t answer.

“I was mugged" he grumbled.

“Fucking hell, Jack, did you call the police?”

“Why? for some change and a wallet that was falling apart? it’s a waste of time” he shrugged as Gabe just stared at him.

“How about grievous bodily harm, _cabron_? Fuck, why didn’t you call me, oh wait, you’re the asshole who doesn’t have a fucking phone” he ranted heading over to the sink “You could have came to the bar for the key” he pointed out still growling.

“I didn’t want to bother you at work” he grumbled.

“ _Pinche idiota_ ” he grumbled, back turned to the other as he washed his hands.

“I didn’t ask to be mugged” Jack snapped, “I’m sorry that it was such an inconvenience to you” he growled dabbing his lip again.

“What are you talking about, _rubio_?" 

"You, you’re pissed at me, it’s not like I did this to myself to ruin your day” he said looking down at the blood stain on his shirt.

Gabriel rolled his eyes faintly, ringing out the cloth he had been rinsing and turning to the other.  "I’m not angry at you, _Niño_ ,“ he said dropping down to a squat in front of him again and reaching to clean the blood from his nose and lip "I’m angry that someone punched my room mate and that he had to sit out in the hall for hours because he doesn’t like to be a bother” he huffed “Hold this” he commanded, dropping to his knees so he could pull his case out from under the bunk.

Jack just stared at him in surprise, speechless, holding the cloth to his lip.  
He had gotten a long with Gabe better than he thought he would have when they had first met, but he still wasn’t sure if the man actually liked him or if he just tolerated him.  He somehow managed to portray himself as an uncaring unapologetic asshole while also seeming to be always willing to help out.  Even if he did swear the whole time.

“Here, I can’t believe I didn’t think of this earlier” he said throwing a phone onto the bed next to Jack “You have that, on the condition that if my phone breaks you let me steal it back” he said pulling out a little first aid kit, sitting cross legged as he shuffled through it.

“Gabe, I can’t accept this” Jack replied quietly.

“You will fucking accept it, what if I get drunk and lost, who am I going to call to come rescue me?” he asked “Besides, looks like we have one key between us for now so we’ll need to collaborate” he said motioning for him to move the cloth so he could close the split with a butterfly stitch.  When Jack winced Gabe smirked teasingly “Don’t be a bitch about it”

“You’re such an asshole” Jack mumbled making Gabriel laugh, a true laugh, not one of his sarcastic, shit eating laughs.

“I know Niño” he grinned.  

Jack rolled his eyes as he flushed faintly.  Holding the cloth to his swollen cheek.

Had Gabe always been so attractive? or had he been hit harder than he thought?


	3. Somethings are Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is kept awake with The Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like mutual pining.
> 
> Also, Chapter names have nothing to do with the actual chapter.

One of the first things Jack had noticed about Gabriel was that the man always seemed to be eating. The first thing he did when he woke up was make a smoothie. Before he left their room he'd grumble and huff and curse about being awake then throw a mix into the blender and drink it on his way to the kitchen.

He was definitely not a morning person, so sometimes he wouldn't say a thing as they walked but he'd always wait for Jack, who'd at least get somewhat presentable before leaving the room. Gabe didn't care. He'd go in his boxers unless Jack poked him to at least put on some pants.

Gabe had taken to waiting for Jack after being appalled by his lack of cooking skills.

It had taken only two days of the smell of burning food and the horror of watching Jack actually eat it before Gabriel had announced that he was revoking Jacks kitchen privileges. 

Jack had complained only until he had tasted Gabriel's cooking. 

They would get to the kitchen, Gabe would dump his smoothie cup in the sink and start making breakfast, but while it was cooking he would snack on buttered bread or a granola bar.

“How do you eat so much food?” Jack asked one morning when Gabriel sat down to eat, letting the next person use the kitchen. Jack glanced over as the group of four wandered over and made themselves cereal, someone commenting on how amazing the food smelled. Gabriel ignored them, already focused on eating.

“Food is important when you do what we do” he shrugged “I know you haven't really started yet, but you'll understand once training really starts”

It was true, most of Jacks days had just been meeting the different teachers and trainers and getting a rundown on what their courses would include. Gabe was a year or two above Jack, he was already head first in training. Apparently he was also running a class of his own this year? He'd mentioned something, personal training maybe. Jack wasn't sure. Gabriel hadn't gone into detail and just shrugged it off. He also worked at the bar on a night time.

Why was he laying awake thinking about Gabriel's dining habits? Poking at the phone he had given him and thinking about his room mate had not been his plan for the night.

Though neither had being mugged. 

He felt guilty for thinking badly of the other when they first met. Yes, Gabriel was rough around the edges, he was an asshole, no doubt, but he had been watching out for Jack since day one. Including him when he could. Dragging him into a basketball game out on the court.

Gabriel had been a dork, making really old references that no one understood, and when they were done he had thrown a snack at Jack. Apparently he kept a supply of snack with him at all times.

“Who the fuck is Kobe?” someone had shouted.

“Who the fuck are you?” Gabriel had shouted back.

He had then proceeded to destroy the other team. 

And then last night, Jack touched his lip, it was still tender, held closed by the butterfly stitch. Gabriel had been livid. All this time Jack had had it set in his mind that Gabriel just put up with him, that he found Jack stupid or bothersome.

He looked at the phone again, he'd been checking out the camera, now he was using it to check out the bruises. Gabriel had been taking care of him since he stepped in, hiding it behind sarcasm and cursing.

Jack rolled onto his side. He'd do something nice for him to say thank you. 

He smiled to himself, making his lip sting. Whenever Gabriel cooked dinner, especially if it was something he had learned from his Abuela, he would play really old music on his phone, singing along to songs that were old when his Abuela was his age. 

“It makes the food taste better” he had said almost sheepishly when Jack had asked, he said it more boldly when one of their house mates had asked. The next person had got a “Fuck off, it makes the food taste better”

Fuck, Gabriel was adorable in sneaky ways.

Jack put his hands on his face.

Fuck.


	4. Take my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you breakfast and internal screaming?
> 
> Today they show their mastery of appearing to have chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these things while I'm bored at work. This one went of the rails. I had a plan. This was not it.

Gabriel hissed, shoving his face into his pillow aggressively. Why? Why was there sound? Oh, his phone was vibrating. 

It was far too early for someone to be calling him.

He had not gotten his minimum amount of shut eye.

Oh. The world was going to suffer today. 

With a faint little growl he snatched his phone, not wanting the sound of it's vibrating to wake up his room mate. A glance at the caller I.D had him taking a deep breath to cool his hatred of mornings.

When Jack woke up he made the mistake of rubbing his face sleepily, forgetting about the cut and the bruises he had gained last night. He grunted and muttered a quiet little “ow” frowning up at the panels of the top bunk. After a moment he became aware of the sound of soft tapping and the occasional whisper.

“You up?” Gabriel asked, voice quiet so that he didn't rouse him if he had still been sleeping.

“Yeah” he yawned, very carefully rubbing his eye.

“Are you any good at maths?”

“Am I..what?”

“Maths” he repeated, and next thing he knew Gabe had dropped down from the top bunk, laptop in one hand and a bowl of fruit in the other. His usual smoothie mix, he'd not wanted to wake Jack with his blender, but he was hungry.

“Um.. yeah? I'm pretty good at math actually” he said sitting up as Gabe nudged him over and perched himself on the bed beside him. 

“This is Sara, my youngest sister” Gabe said shoving the laptop between them, revealing that they were in a video call with the teary eight year old as she gave a shy little wave. 

“Some warning would have been nice” Jack cast a glare at Gabe, self conscious of his sleep hair and attire.

“It's fine, don't worry about it” Gabe said offering him the bowl. Jack frowned at him as he picked out a strawberry.

“Good Morning, Sara, it's nice to meet you?” Jack said lightly waving back.

“Sara woke me up at the crack of dawn because she's got maths problems, don't you manita?” he said gently getting a nod “and I am useless at most maths, and my other sisters are all busy apparently,” he rolled his eyes faintly “do you think you could take a look?” 

Jack stole another strawberry “Sure, let me see?” he asked as the young girl sent over a few problems. She spoke quietly, explaining what she knew and where she was lost, her voice starting to quiver.

“Hey, it's okay,” Jack said quickly “You've almost got it, you just forgot one step” he said quickly typing a few notes and sending the sheet back for her to read over. “These are pretty complex equations for an eight year old” he said gently.

“That's because Sara is super smart, you got all of the families brains, didn't you?” Gabriel said teasingly but with no small amount of pride.

Sara ducked her head a little shyly and half shrugged, “You and Angela are both super smart to, Gabi” she said quietly “I will accept that I got everyone else's share though” she whispered, as if worried her other sisters would hear.

“Gabi” Jack repeated, smiling as he glanced to Gabe, getting a raised eyebrow.

“I barely let you call me Gabe, don't push it” he warned as Sara followed Jacks notes, the moment it clicked there was a visual change. The girl perked, eyes brightening as she started to write down the working out and answers, beaming up at them when she was done.

“Does this look right?” she asked sending it back.

Gabriel leaned in closer to Jack to read it, it made no sense to him but Jack seemed to understand.

“That looks great, that's the answer I got too” he smiled “Nice job”

“Thank you! I was getting really worried” she said rubbing her eye tiredly “I've been up most of the night trying to figure it out”

“Get some sleep, manita, even if it's just an hour or two and make sure you have a good breakfast” Gabriel instructed firmly.

“Sí, gracias. Te quiero!” she said brightly, “Thank you, Jack” 

“No problem, anytime” Jack smiled giving a little wave.

“De nada, manita, yo támbien te quiero” Gabe smiled and closed the call. “Thanks, Jack, she was really upset earlier. I don't have a head for numbers” he said shutting the laptop. Still sitting all up in Jack's space on his bed. “How are the battle wounds?” he asked turning to face him, eyeing up his bruises critically.

“I think I'm going to live” he said before nudging him “get up, I'm making you breakfast today”

“Why? What have I done to deserve that punishment?” he almost wailed, standing to let him out anyway. He left his laptop on Jacks bed though. Gabe just made himself comfortable anywhere.

“To thank you for your help last night” Jack explained throwing his night shirt off onto his laundry bag and poking about for a clean-ish shirt.

“Your cooking is a weird thank you” Gabriel grumbled moving to his clothes drawer and throwing a shirt at Jack. “If you don't kill me with your cooking we might have time to go to the laundromat before training” 

“Thanks” Jack rolled his eyes.

“So, what are you making for me?” Gabriel asked, padding along the hallway, at least he was dressed this time. Not his usual attire of only baggy sweats, and only when Jack remembered to pester him. Today they had brought their washing bags so they could leave straight after breakfast. 

Gabe still snatched a breakfast bar from his cupboard to eat while he stared at Jack's back suspiciously.

“A surprise” Jack replied simply. So Gabe watched him like a hawk, noting the ingredients he picked up, until he was distracted by a text message from his mamá thanking him for helping Sara.

He was actually half dozing, chin resting on his hand when the smell started to get his attention. Waking him up again.

It smelled... really good actually.

Jack glanced back at him, an almost smug look on his face.

“I can't cook” he said after a moment “Except for pancakes, I make the best pancakes and yes, I will let you be the judge of that” he said bringing over a plate with a nice big stack of pancakes.

“Well they smell good and you didn't set fire to anything, so that's a good start” Gabriel smirked as he took a bite – and almost moaned at how they tasted. 

He liked pancakes, he rarely indulged in them but he did enjoy them, but these? These ruined all other pancakes for him. He had sampled the perfect pancake and now he never wanted to taste another.

“Alright, rubio, I'll admit, these are pretty good” he said “I guess I'll let you make me breakfast occasionally” 

“Just 'pretty good'?” he asked with a little pout, a disappointed look in his pretty blue eyes that poked at Gabriel's conscience enough that he decided to spare some honesty.

“Really good... fine, they're the best pancakes I've ever had. They have ruined all other pancakes for me. If I could only eat one pancake for the rest of my life it would be this one” he rolled his eyes a little.

Jack preened “Good, that was the appropriate reaction” he teased sitting across from him with his own plate.

They fell into easy conversation, easier than anytime before, Jack rolled with some of Gabe's comments, even snarking back on occasion which won him a few good natured laughs. Jack felt like he had a better understanding of Gabriel now, could tell when he was being serious, when he was joking etc. It was nice. 

Gabe teased him for sharing two of his pancakes with one of their hall-mates, apparently she was late for work. She had ran in, still buttoning up her shirt, shoes tucked under her arm, she apologised to them for some reason, as she went to grab a slice of bread. She'd commented on how nice their food smelled again while Gabriel watched her dart around.

Jack had taken pity on her and offered her a couple of pancakes. They'd talked for a bit, she asked about his bruises, commented on how horrible people could be and then darted off for work. Thanking him all the while.

“Look at you, making friends” Gabriel grinned “I bet you're her hero now” Jack shrugged.

“I hardly think sharing breakfast makes me a hero” he said raising his eyebrow “Unless you're saying you're my hero? You make me breakfast every morning, and you're walking me to the laundromat”

“When you say it like that it makes it sound like I'm your dad or your boyfriend” Gabe said sipping his coffee.

“Ha, yeah, my dad would never do those things” he said shaking his head. Gabe tilted his head, Jack hadn't mentioned any of his family yet, Gabe hadn't asked but he was curious. “My dad is really old fashioned in some of the worst ways. I don't think I ever saw him cook a meal, or get himself a snack. Cooking is 'woman's work'” he said pulling a face as he watched his coffee like there was something interesting there. 

Gabe pulled a face “No offence to you, but your dad sounds like a dick. What happened if your mom got sick? Who cooked then?”

“We'd either go out for food or eat canned things” Jack had to smirk at Gabriel's grimace. “And washing would be left until she was better. I'd offer to help but I was always refused”

“Gross. I'd like to see your parents reaction to me. I started to learn how to cook for my family when I was twelve, I can sew, do my own laundry, keep a tidy kitchen and household. Heck I could give you a kickass manicure” he smirked making him laugh.

“A manicure? Really?” Jack asked amused.

“Yep,” he gave a nod “too many sisters” he shrugged in explanation “The point is, there's no such thing as 'mens work' or 'womens work' there's just work and a man who won't step up or take care of himself isn't a man, he's a child”

“I think the point is, you're definitely not my dad, so I guess that makes you my boyfriend?”

“Guess so” he laughed “Come on then, novio, we have some 'womans work' to do”

“After you, sweetheart” Jack grinned.

They somehow managed to keep up their comfortable chatter, even while they were both internally screaming. 

'I guess that makes you my boyfriend' so smooth, Jack, so smooth' Jack thought to himself while Gabriel's internal screaming became furious texting in Spanish to his poor sister which seemed to boil down to “He joked about being boyfriends, that means he's thought about us dating, right?”

They spent the morning together, dropping their clean clothes off back in their room before heading to training together. Parting ways when their lessons no longer matched up. Gabriel handed Jack his key.

“I work late tonight so you'll need this before I do, just leave the door unlocked for me coming back”  
“I'm not fond of the idea of leaving the door unlocked while I sleep, why don't you just wake me up?”

“Are you sure? You better wake up when I knock” Gabriel frowned.

“If I don't you can call me” he reminded him “I have a phone now, remember?”

“Alright, fine, see you later” Gabe waved over his shoulder.

As it turned out, Gabriel didn't have to wake Jack when he returned from work. Letting himself into the room with Jack's original key, placing it down on the drawers with his wallet. He moved quietly, cleaning his own split lip, checking it out in the mirror, using the light from his phone to not disturb Jack.

“Looks like we might have matching scars, novio” he thought to himself, wincing as he pulled his shirt off, muscles stiff and sore as he climbed up to his bunk and flopped down, exhausted from a busy day and too little sleep.


End file.
